Immortalust
by Raputopu
Summary: Ketika dua makhluk tanpa jiwa didesak oleh dorongan internal untuk merasakan kepuasan milik manusia, segalanya melebur dalam resonansi tanpa jeda. Fandom CreepyPasta. SlendermanxJeff The Killer. PWP. Rated M.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Slender Man dan Jeff The Killer milik CreepyPasta. Sebagian besar lahir dari legenda, kemudian berkembang menjadi buah bibir warga dunia._

 _ **Warning:**_ _PWP. Psychological Horror. Explicit Sexual Content._

 _ **Listening to:**_ _Ed Sheeran – Photograph, Ellie Goulding – Love Me Like You Do,_ _ **Raisa – Mantan Terindah**_ _. Iya... jangan tanya kenapa, saya juga heran sama playlist-nya._

 _Selamat membaca!_

 _ **Immortalust by Raputopu**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Terkadang aku berjalan di tengah malam_

 _Ia mengikutiku pulang_

 _Ia mengikutiku pulang_

 _Terkadang dia berbisik dan bergumam_

 _Aku mengikuti tanpa muram_

 _Mengulang puisi kelam_

 _Mengikat tangan dan menuntunku menuju sumur dalam_

 _Bersama, kita menyelam_

 _Bersama, kita menyelam_

 _Dia bilang padaku suatu hari kita akan berbagi jiwa_

 _Dan sekarang aku tahu_

 _Di tempat inilah umurku tersisa_

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tidak memiliki nama, ataupun wajah yang dikenali. Tidak ada yang mengetahui siapa diriku, namun orang-orang selalu melihat sebagaimana rupaku. Sumber tentang keberadaanku sulit teridentifikasi—samar-samar, gelap, wujudku seperti hablur putih halus, tidak berbau, dan tidak manis. Namun, aku tidak memerlukan nama atau wajah untuk memahami siapa jiwa yang terbungkus di dalam tubuh kurus bak ranting ini.

Seorang anak remaja pucat, terlahir dari pilar ketakutan manusia dan bergerak di dalam kegelapan malam. Ia memiliki pisau setajam sayatan yang merobek bibirnya. Jeffery, _Jeff Si Pembunuh,_ Jeff, namanya begitu manis di lidah. Dia tidak bertambah dewasa. Namun, moralnya semakin binasa. Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya sejak jasmaniku menginginkannya, merasakannya, bahkan ingin menenggelamkan ribuan sulur-sulur hitam ini ke dalam daging lunak berwarna kapur, dan merobek lubang kenikmatan dengan cabikan.

Aku mengenalnya. _Dengan sangan baik._ Jeff, adalah jiwa kesepian, yang terus berjalan di dalam hutan dengan pepohonan tinggi di mana-mana, tanpa batas, yang membungkusnya dari langit malam.

Ia tercekik oleh rasa penasaran.

Dia mencariku _._ Pria tanpa wajah—dengan seribu-satu cara untuk menakut-nakuti manusia, namun kau mencintaiku.

" _Ah, ah, ah, aku menemukanmu."_ Senandungnya menemani siul burung hantu. Kemudian ia berdiri di sana. Menunggu.

Dan aku hanya bisa menyembunyikan sebagian tubuh di balik batang pohon akasia.

Pisau di tangan Jeff menari-nari, siluetnya menyilaukan mata, kaki pucat tak beralas itu berlari kecil ke arahku.

 _Ya. Kemarilah, Jeff. Kemarilah. Biarkan aku mencicipimu._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Aku menyukai _anak-anak_.

Namun, anak-anak _remaja_ pun tak masalah.

Ketika menemukan Jeff, aku langsung mencintai anak itu. Aku mencintainya seperti menikmati rasa kental pahit permen yang belum habis sarinya di dalam mulut. Aku akan memeluknya erat-erat seperti memeluk pohon kecil misterius yang tumbuh di dalam hutan dengan salju yang melingkupi kepalanya. Aku menyayangi anak itu seperti ingin merawat anak anjing kecil kelaparan yang terpisah dari induknya.

 _Dan aku_ , makhluk tanpa wajah, makhluk yang paling ditakuti manusia, akhirnya tenggelam oleh molek wajah ceria yang terbungkus di antara rambut gondrong, dengan matanya yang banjir dan basah dan kemerahan akibat efek narkoba, tulang selangka yang bergoyang manja di antara tarian pepohonan liar… kaki-kaki mungil. Paha itu, menari-nari kecil. Seandainya itu terbuka lebar.

Jeff tak pernah terlihat seindah ini.

Jeff bilang aku hanyalah makhluk tanpa jiwa. Namun kami juga ingin merasakan apa yang manusia rasakan.

Dan keinginan itu membuncah bagai mantra yang menari-nari di dalam kepala.

"Ya. Lakukan saja, _Slendy_." katanya. Aku tak pernah merasakan hidup seperti ini.

Begitu kecil. Begitu berharga. Begitu terkutuk. Dan ketika ia tertawa-tawa, riak ceria itu akhirnya surut dalam balut bibir imaji milikku yang membungkusnya hangat. Menekan dalam. _Semakin dalam._ Akan kubuat ia tak berdaya.

Sulur-sulurku menggeliat, menggolara, dan menjalar masuk ke gua basah dan bergigi, berbagi kehangatan dengan lidahnya yang asam, dan rasanya seperti bunga api yang menjalar ke seluruh tangan-tanganku. Hangat. Rasanya sama seperti manusia. _Jeff,_ memang pernah serupa manusia.

Namun kau terlalu naif, Jeff. Mengapa berusaha melindungi diri bila bibir itu terus menganga—memberi jalan yang memudahkanku?  
Sementara tangan-tanganku akan menerobos semakin dalam, menyapu ujung lehermu yang tersedak dan berlendir.

Tubuh kurus berbalut jaketmu tersudut di batang pohon. Begitu kecil dan rapuh. Dan tubuhku menjulang dua kali lipat di hadapanmu, membayangi sinar bulan di balik punggung yang terbungkus oleh tuksedo elegan.

 _Tidak_ , Jeff. Kau **tidak aman**. Kedua tanganmu sudah berada di atas kepala, aku menjeratmu. _Dengan sangat kuat_. Aku masih memiliki ribuan tentakel lain untuk _melebarkan_ tubuhmu. Menjelajahi kulit itu. Menjilat. Memakan. Menelan. Melilit. Jangan memberontak. Kau belum terikat kuat, aku merenggangkanmu lebih lebar. _Ah, ah._ Pahamu sulit membuka? Tidak ada gunanya, Jeff. _Ah_. _Dia akhirnya merenggang_. Lebar. Dan begitu lemah. Tak berdaya. Kau hanya sekian dari ribuan jiwa-jiwa yang hilang akibat kesepian. _Kita berdua sama, Jeff_.

 _Kau tahu aku kesepian._

Aku tidak gila.

Aku mencintaimu _._

Aku tidak gila.

 _Bukankah ini indah?_

Aku mengusap rambutmu. Gelap. Kau begitu kecil, meringkuk, dan berwarna dalam nuansa pucat, _sedang menggigil._

Ada seberkas cahaya bulan yang menerpa wajahmu. Dan aku merindukannya. Perut telanjang. Beriak bagai ombak. Tangan merah. Kuku melengkung ke dalam ceruk batang pohon. _Ya. Begitu, Jeff. Mereganglah. Membusurlah. Tunjukkan dadamu._ Pakaian kusut. Celana terbersit. Bekas merah di sekitar pergelangan paha. _Mengapa kau begitu indah?_ Lalu kita akan melemparkan diri ke tanah terdekat, aku menyakitimu, dan kita akan meninggalkan rerumputan dalam banjir dan basah. _Lebarkan, Jeff_.

 _Lebih lebar!_

Ada senyum putih dalam kegelapan, dan aku tahu itu bukan kebahagiaan. Itu libido.

Tanganku menyapu wajahmu, dingin, kening bagai terbakar. Memerah. Nafasmu begitu memburu. Aku menyikat rambut itu sekali lagi, kembali menenggelamkan jari ke dalam helai tebal, dan menyisir mereka hingga jatuh terkulai ke sebelah wajah yang berdarah. Konfrontasi dan pemberontakanmu tidak ada gunanya. Tanganmu menggelirya membabi buta, berusaha melindungi diri? Dan itu tetap tak menghasilkan apa-apa.

" _Tidak_!" Dia mengatakan dengan lantang, dan aku menangkap hal mengganjal di tengorokannya. Dia bodoh. Apa yang ia pikirkan? Yang sedang ia hadapi adalah setan.

Baunya masih memuakkan, wangi yang manis. Paduan gula dan empedu yang _aku bersumpah_ semakin pekat dari hari ke hari. Begitu rentan.

Panas basah melonjak, menyembur, dan menyelubungi tubuhnya. Jangan mengamuk seperti hewan di dalam kadang, _Sayang_. Begitu brutal. _Manis_. Namun, pintu itu akhirnya berhasil terbuka lebar, merenggang, merapat, basah. Dan aku mendorong, tergesa-gesa, sekarang juga. Dia tercekat oleh ketakutannya sendiri, karena ada panjang ranting hitam, panas, mencakar rongga di dalam tubuhnya, menjangkau titik terdalamnya. Kontras merah dan putih merembes di tubuh itu.

Dia tidak akan mampu melawan.

Dan aku… _ingin berteriak_.

Kesabaranku rusak dan aku tidak menyesal.

Dia lemas dan lemah dalam pelukanku. Aku memainkan tubuhnya sesuai kehendakku, seperti boneka yang digunakan oleh manusia—melilit kaki-kaki itu, menggantung tangannya, untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku. _Dan kau tidak akan menolak_.

Aku memisahkan pakaian dari tubuhnya seperti mengupas kulit jeruk. Bagaimana manisnya sarimu di dalam, betapa kaya sekaligus asin. Bau harum busuk manis dan sulfur mengisi udara. Dan dia basah. _Luar_ dan _dalam,_ seperti pendarahan atau air mata. Rongga itu berdenyut-denyut. Dan matanya tertutup. _Indah._ Apakah ini yang selalu kami cari? Bercinta?

Dua entitas tanpa jiwa akan bercinta. Jeff merengek indah, mengira dirinya akan remuk saat itu juga. _Tidak akan, Sayang_. Tubuhmu begitu hangat, seperti terbakar. Kau bergetar dan aku menyebar dua kaki itu lebar-lebar, tanpa pembatas, aku melihatnya, terlihat lapar, otot-ototnya mengepal dan melemah, mengepal lalu melemah, diburu oleh gairah dan rasa takut. Dan bahkan walau pun kami hidup di dalam neraka yang sama bertahun-tahun, ia masih bertanya-tanya mengapa semua ini bisa menjadi nyata.

Aku siap. Aku sudah menunggu ini sejak lama. Apakah kau juga menunggunya?

Aku terlalu tua, selamanya tua. Mati oleh khayalan alam semesta. Aku melebihi waktu. Namun, kau _Jeff, Jeff Si Pembunuh_ —Jeffery—telah menjadi raungan sirine yang memuakkan, menggoda dan menarikku ke dalam lubang itu seperti burung pemakan bangkai yang menyebar teror di trotoar.

Aku memilikimu. Aku memiliki tubuhmu. Kami berdua terbakar. Panas. Jiwa kami semakin panas. Dia begitu basah, menjadi licin, terlalu ketat. Semakin cepat. Aku _memakannya_. Luar dan dalam. Lagi-lagi. Semakin cepat. Menggali semakin dalam. Aku tidak akan berhenti. Aku memiliki ribuan tangan. Mengisap rongga kecil itu. _Menelan_. Tidak akan ada sejengkal pun anggota tubuhmu yang luput. Basah. Semakin dalam. Hangat. Berdenyut. Aku menguasai semuanya. Dia melolong. _Merdu_. Aku ingin mendengarnya lagi. Lagi. Lagi dan lagi. Takkan ada jeda. Aku menghunus semakin dalam. _Dalam._ _ **Dalam**_ _._

 _Lalu…_

Akhirnya tentakelku menyentuh materi kental dan mencium bau asam di udara saat ia memuntahkan sari untuk pertama kalinya.

.

 _Manis sekali, Jeff-ku._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Immortal end_**

* * *

 **A/N:** _Don't freak out don't freak out_. _Yeah, men,_ jangan salahkan otak saya karena tiba-tiba nge- _ship_ _pair_ super ajaib dan serem serem manis ini hanya karena termakan hiburan dari _fanart._ Tapiii, Slenderman udah kayak seme _ulltimate_ dan Jeff udah cocok jadi uke labil yang kelaparan bangeeeeet. Dan saya yang maniak ngeliat _**om-om pedo**_ yang punya _**tentakel**_ dan pakai _**tuksedo**_ dengan bodi _**tinggi maksimal**_ yang lagi nge- _flirt_ bocah _**psikopat**_ dengan _**kulit pucat**_ tuh nggak bisa diginiin. _Officialy_ ngeship _SlendermanxJeffTheKiller_ mulai sekarang sampai selamanyaaaa.

Maaf kalo lemonnya abal. Otak saya emang rada bolot dan suka nyerempet psiko kalo nulis lemon.

 _Sign_ , Rapuh


End file.
